


At a loss

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [6]
Category: Almost Human, Doom (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Family Loss, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hypnotism, POV First Person, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Series, Shock, Vampire!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too bad about that poor kid and his parents, and the poor girl had been in such shock I had to put her out and help her break out of her non-responsive state. They always said twins had a deeper connection than other siblings. I never wanted to learn it to be true, not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a loss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is just a snippet that lets on to the canon divergence for the Reaper portion of this series or what but I knew I had to add Doom to this series. Sorry.  
> So far only 1st person I've written for this (no other pov felt right) and I hope this is the only 1st I have to write but I have a bad feeling if I write more on Reaper it may be 1st person.
> 
> Sorry, this whole thing is set up like a ramble. It just kinda spilled out like that.
> 
> HEAVY ANGST, CHARACTER DEATH, John takes Grimm's place. THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY. This is John trying to help a poor child through loss.

When I took this damn security gig, I never expected to end up with a new life…

It’d been a good 20 years since I last used the alias so I figured what the hell, William Cooper could go one more round.

Of course it had the same old spiel. Though, I had to admit, the space part was a hell of a lot more interesting than the gig itself, it was still interesting following a group of archeologists around but what sold me on it was Mars.

Too bad about that poor kid and his parents, and the poor girl had been in such shock I had to put her out and help her break out of her non-responsive state. They always said twins had a deeper connection than other siblings. I never wanted to learn it to be true, not like that. But then, I suppose the last time seeing your brother alive being him pushing you out of the way wouldn’t have helped either. It was too bad the boy never woke back up. Brain damage. It couldn’t really be helped; they just couldn’t get the boy to wake back up once they found he was still breathing. The girl didn’t even blink when someone said that Johnny was still alive, she already knew it was a lie.

I couldn’t just leave her like that. She had no one left. I volunteered to take her in, at least until other family could be notified and arrangements could be made.

Side note: Arc travel, not my favorite thing in the world…

I couldn’t even get the girl to do eat for the first 24 hours. She just stared off into space and poked at the food I brought her. “Sammy, you need to eat.”

She wouldn’t even look at me or acknowledge my voice, not for the first 12 hours. The breaking point was when I knelt down in front of her and forced her to focus on me, “You can’t do this to yourself. Johnny wouldn’t like that.”

It took a few minutes of blank staring for me to realize she was falling into my gaze, something that hadn’t happened in nearly 100 years. “Sammy, I need you to eat. For me?”

The girl’s eyes started tearing up; she hiccupped and touched my face, “Johnny.” I jerked back when she threw her arms around my neck and wouldn’t let go until the crying finally stopped. “Johnny.”

I didn’t realize what had happened until she finally had family show up willing to take her in. “Johnny, why aren’t you coming too? Johnny! We can’t leave Johnny!”

Whatever connection that had caused her to snap out of her depression had linked her memory of her lost brother to me, and it was too late for me to fix it. “I’m sorry Sammy, Johnny can’t go with us,” was spoken by a still grieving aunt. I couldn’t speak up; I could only shake my head and mouth ‘I’m sorry’ after them. Sam wouldn’t stop calling out or crying. And I couldn’t do anything to fix it…

When I received the first letter, I smiled and tried to drink myself under the table. Too bad that couldn’t really happen, but it was a nice thought. I sent out a response the next day explaining that I was late due to school work. A birthday card. She’d sent me, or rather her brother, a birthday card. I kept that for nearly ten years, if only to remind me of the date. I ended up sending one every year, just before receiving one back. Each one giving me an update on what she had been doing.

At grade 8 she sent a pamphlet on an archeology club her school had started, saying she wanted to follow mom and dad. I’d been away at the time, some ruckus in the eastern world, and didn’t get it for two years following, but I still remembered to send her a birthday card every year.

When she had asked about my major I admitted that I wasn’t going to college, I was going to join the Marines instead. I had already been living under the name John Grimm for 2 years prior to that, and was making a bit of a name for myself among the new group. It had seemed I made a big enough impression during that Middle East thing that they wanted the “Grimm Reaper” on a new task force. RRTC. Sam wasn’t too happy about that. She even tried to talk me out of it. I didn’t get a birthday card the following year. Not on time anyway. Her writing said she was still mad, even if she was excited about the new project she was working on. They were starting to look into what happened at Olduvia. I was sincerely considering finding Sammy and trying to talk her out of it, if only to keep the allusion of her brother alive and well. I never got the chance to even attempt it. The RRTS were called in half way across the world. I didn’t even make it back to see the four birthday cards I received while I was gone.

I never expected to hear we were going to Olduvia. Sarge had been with me long enough to know about the cards. To know about my ‘sister’ up there, but he didn’t have a clue as to what the true reason as to why my smile fell after hearing what the assignment was. He even tried to talk me out of it. I couldn’t let him though, I had to go and help Sammy. Even if she didn’t want it.


End file.
